


Sober To Death

by TheViolentBlue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good sibling Five Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I dont ship Luther and Allison, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, LGBT Themes, No Incest, im really sad sorry, luther is kinda a dick in this, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentBlue/pseuds/TheViolentBlue
Summary: Luther runs off again after Allison goes back to her daughter and ex-husband. Just like last time, Ben urges Klaus to follow...
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Sober To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. The title is from Sober to Death by Carseat Head Rest. It has nothing to do with this story tbh. I just like the song a lot. Lol. 
> 
> Also, I don’t have anything against Luther. But when these things happen and whoever is responsible gets away with it, theyre bound to happen again...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> -Riordan

It's around 10:45pm, Klaus and Ben are making their way through the city. After Allison had left to go back to her daughter and ex-husband, Luther made the decision to run off again. Just like the previous time, Ben had urged Klaus to follow. 

"Maybe he just needs time to himself. I mean, if the girl you love left you, wouldn't you need time to yourself?" Klaus mumbles, glancing at Ben's ghostly figure in the dim light of the alleyway. "I really don't see any point in going after him." 

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Ben asks. 

"No, I don't, give me a second to think. Oh, yeah! I died!" Klaus says, gritting his teeth. "Tell me one bad thing that happened to Luther that night. He had his first time and tried a few recreational drugs. What's so bad about that?" 

"Yeah, 'What's so bad about that?'" Ben mocks. "You're a living example of what's so bad about that." 

"Yeah, okay, well, I'm an addict," Klaus states. "Luther isn't an addict."

"He could be if you don't go find him."

"You really believe Luther would ruin his reputation of being number one like that?" Klaus asks, humor finding it's way into his voice. "I mean, what would Diego have to say?"

"Would you shut up!" Ben says, "He wouldn't give up on you, so don't give up on him. You're not having withdrawals anymore, you've been sober for months. You're well enough to find him, so do it." 

"Yeah, just like how I died last time and he did nothing about it," Klaus says. "How's that for not giving up on me?" 

Ben simply rolls his eyes, continuing on down the alleyway. They'd already gone to check the club that they found him at last time but to their disappointment, there wasn't a single trace of him there. 

Coming out of the alleyway, Klaus and Ben find themselves across the street from a bar owned by a man named Jerry. Klaus frequented this bar for a while. Bad things have happened in there. 

Klaus shakes his head, "I-

"Don't do that," Ben says. "You're following through. You're finding Luther. You can do this. I know you can. It's just another stupid bar." 

Klaus swallows, "Yeah, just another 'stupid bar'," He mumbles. "Why's it matter? Let's go." He nods at Ben before stepping forward and making his way across the street. 

His hand lingers on the door handle for a moment as he peers through the glass doors. Jerry is standing behind the bar, talking to a group of considerably buff men. It's intimidating, to put it lightly. 

Klaus looks over at Ben who nods at the door. "You don't have to talk to anyone but Jerry. Just ask if he's seen Luther." 

"But-

"Go!" Ben shouts. Klaus sighs, pulling the door open. The strong smell of alcohol is a slap in the face that makes him want to run home. In fact, he would run home if Ben's eyes weren't burning holes in the back of his head. That being said, he makes his way to the bar. 

"Would you look who it is. Falling off the wagon already, I see." Jerry says as Klaus approaches. 

"A-Actually no," Klaus says, his eyes failing to meet the taller man's. "I was wondering if you've seen my brother? Lu-

"The body builder monkey guy?" Jerry asks, chuckling. "He left with some girl named Veronica about a half hour ago." 

"Oh." Klaus responds quietly. "Did he say an-

"Sam was in here earlier too." Jerry says, smirking. Klaus flinches at the name. "You remember Sam, don't you?" 

Klaus's breath hitches. The last time he'd came here his drink was spiked. Ben stopped him before he could drink it. However, it didn't do much good, having confronted Sam, who had been the one that tried to drug him. 'A hooker-looking junkie like you wouldn't know the difference anyway. Why do you care?', he had said. That's all Klaus could remember before the fist collided with his face. He woke up in said man's bed the following morning. 

"Klaus." Ben says softly from behind him, dragging his attention back to the present. 

"How could I forget?" Klaus asks.

"Yeah," Jerry says, his smile turning almost sinister. "You caused quite a bit of trouble in here that night." 

Klaus frowns. "I didn't do anything," 

"Didn't you?" 

"H-He tried to drug me," Klaus defends. "I- I didn't- How is that my fault?" 

"It isn't," Ben says, quietly. "Let's just go."

"Like you could tell the difference," Jerry mumbles, walking around the bar to meet Klaus face to face without the table separating them. "So, tell me, why are you really here? Need some more attention, like every other fag in this country? Want to cause another scene?" 

"I was just looking for Luther." Klaus says, his voice getting slightly louder now.

"That's bullshit," Jerry practically spits in his face. Klaus feels like he's in the mausoleum again, his heart beating far too fast. "If you want attention, I'll give you attention." 

"I-

Before the sentence can leave his mouth, a fist is thrown hard into his abdomen and he's doubled over. Ben brings a hand to cover his mouth and several people gasp. This escalated far too quickly. 

"Hit me back," Jerry says. All the heads in the room turn to watch the scene unfold. "You wanted attention, hit me back!"

Klaus looks up at the taller man, still crouched over, an arm over his middle. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Klaus says. "I'll be leaving no-

"Hit me back!" Jerry insists. When he doesn't, a fist is colliding with his face, knocking him to the ground. 

"C'mon druggie," The larger man shouts, "You're not even gonna try?" 

His world is spinning and his sense of reality is minimal. Everything Klaus could hear is muffled by ringing. If his ears aren't bleeding, it surely feels like it. 

"Is this enough attention for you?" Jerry shouts, kicking his side. 

"Klaus!" Ben shouts. He can't do anything more then hover over his brother, hands shaking at his sides. "Klaus, can you hear me? Make me solid or something!"

"Look at him," Someone across the bar says through a laugh, "He can't even get up!" 

"Shut up, he's hurt!" Ben shouts, but nobody can hear him. The whole bar laughs. "Klaus, please." 

Said boy lets out a breath of air, his shaky arms pushing himself to sit up. His eyes squeeze shut before he opens them again and looks around the room. Embarrassment seeps in through the pain, a blush rising in his cheeks. Ben crouches next to him. 

"What do you need me to do right now?" He asks in a soft voice. 

"Nothing that you're capable of." Klaus says. His shoulders shake and it's so hard to breathe. It's so hard to breathe. 

"What was that, junkie?" Someone shouts, giggling, as if any of this were funny. 

"He wasn't speaking to you!" Ben shouts again. Just like last time, nobody but Klaus hears. He sighs, standing. "C'mon, let's get out of here before something worse happens." 

Klaus nods a few times, slowly rising from the floor, curling an arm around his middle. He is hurt. In more ways then one. This had been the second time Luther had run off and left Klaus to follow. Last time he died and this time he's leaving a rundown bar at eleven o'clock at night, injured, with only his dead brother by his side.

"Look at him," Jerry says as the two head towards the door. "Leaving like a pussy."

He stops walking. The urge to turn and actually try to fight him is almost as strong as the urge to break down right here and now. Ben goes to put a hand on his shoulder, but fails miserably, watching it fall through. 

"Don't engage," Ben says, "Just keep walking."

Klaus takes a deep breath, turning to face the man behind the bar once again. Jerry snickers, raising an eyebrow. 

"What do you want, kid? Another blow to head?" He asks. The people in the bar laugh once again. 

"I'm not a pussy." Klaus says, calmly, his expression remaining blank. 

"What are you then?" A man asks. "Huh, faggy?" 

"What’s it matter to you?" Klaus says. 

Jerry exhales a laugh, having already known that. "Get the hell out of my bar," He says through gritted teeth. "Don't come back here." 

Klaus turns around, swallowing thickly through the lump in his throat. He hears some people laughing behind him as he walks out of the door, keeping his eyes down. 

In the light of the neon signs hung in the bar window, a rising bruise on the side of Klaus's face catches Ben's eye. Klaus takes a few more steps, sitting on the curb beside the building, hidden from the windows, hugging his knees. 

"If we start walking now maybe we can make it back before Five goes to sleep," Ben says, softly, sitting next to Klaus. "He could probably help you-

"I don't want Fives help." Klaus mumbles. 

"Of course you don't," Ben says under his breath. "We need to get you home and make sure you're head's okay."

"My head is fine," Klaus says, looking over at Ben. "I'm fine." 

"Klaus-

"What?" Klaus interrupts. "You forced me here, remember? I didn't choose to go search for Luther. You told me I had to. Like he's my responsibility. Like he's either of our responsibilities. I'm done trying for a family that doesn't give a shit about me! You don't even give a shit about me, really!" 

"You know thats not true." Ben says softly. 

"Isn't it?" Klaus grunts, almost laughing as tears well in his eyes. He rests his forehead on his knees, curling in on himself. Ben plays with his fingers, nervously, staring at the pavement. 

Luther is probably back at the academy with some girl by now. In his defense, he never asked for Klaus to follow. Ben just didn't want to see another sibling spiral into what Klaus had spiraled into. It hurt enough to watch the first time. He couldn't do a second. 

Ben looks over at his brother. What a mess this night had been. "I'm sorry. If I knew this would happen I never would have made you go in." 

Klaus doesn't give a response, sitting still. It makes Ben uncomfortable. Staying still isn't something Klaus did often. 

Ben sighs. "Do you think you can make the walk back to the academy or should we find a phone to call someone?" 

Klaus lifts his head, eyes droopy and visibly drowsy. "I can make it home." he speaks softly and with hesitation. 

"Let's go then," He replies, standing up. He gives Klaus a concerned look. He stares straight ahead, not bothering to make a move. "Klaus?"

He turns his head slowly, eyes meeting his brother's. "Yeah? Sorry." 

Ben swallows. "Do you think you have a concussion?" 

"What? No," Klaus replies, rising to his feet. "He didn't hit me that hard. I'm just tired." 

Ben lets out a breath, observing how Klaus stays slouched. "Stay close to the wall. Don't reject Five's help when we get home." 

"N-No, Ben, I'm fine." 

"Klaus." Ben says, sharply. 

"I am, I prom-

"Klaus!"

He winces at the loudness of his brother's voice, hands instinctively over his ears. The gesture breaks Ben's heart. He hadn't done it in a while. They give eachother a moment's before Klaus nods slightly, whispering "Okay." 

"Okay." Ben says gently, returning the nod and gesturing forwards. Klaus gets the hint through his fogged brain and begins across the street into the alleyway. 

They don't talk on their way back to the academy. Klaus is far too busy trying to control his breathing and not fall over, hand trailing along the wall the entire time. Ben hovers as close as he can, although there's not much he would be able to do. Klaus doesn't mind the company. It's better than being alone. 

The downstairs lights are on when they get there, meaning someone was still awake and home. Klaus pauses at the door, glancing at Ben. 

"You need help," He says. Klaus shrugs. "Let's go in. Please." 

He swallows thickly, too dizzy to pay any mind to the mounting anxiety at the thought of being helped. He opens the door and enters, Ben stepping in behind him as the door closes. He catches Five's eye almost immediately. Five sets his coffee down on the coffee table, seeing Klaus stumble in through the door. It's a concerning sight to say the least, considering his brother's been sober for quite a while. 

Ben frowns, "Can you make me-

"No." Klaus responds, softly, leaning heavily on the wall. The events of the night hit him full force now, having reached the destination his adrenaline had been powering him just enough to get to. 

Five rises from the couch steps in Klaus's direction, eyebrows pinched and confused. "Klaus?" 

"Tell him what happened." 

"I-I'm fine, Five," Klaus says, blocking out Ben's words and focusing on his breathing as best as he can. "You can go back to whatever you were doing. I'm sure it was important. It always is." 

"I wasn't doing anything." Five replies, continuing over to his brother. 

Spots float in Klaus's vision as his head pounds, further proving Ben's concussion theory. The world is spinning and he hates it. He truly didn't think Jerry hit him that hard. 

"At least go sit down." Ben insists. Klaus doesn't make a move towards anything, scared he's going to collapse if he tries. He's exhausted and so God damn dizzy.

"Do you mind telling me that happened?" Five asks. Klaus stays silent, his eyes falling closed. "Did you relapse? Are you high?" 

"I- No!" Klaus shouts, eyes opening quickly. An action he regrets, feeling the lightning bolts sear through his skull. His eyes fall closed again. "I'm sober, I swear."

Five frowns humming to himself. Ben can't help but scowl at him. Nobody seems to understand Klaus. Asking if he's high is the easiest way to encourage him to push you away. If anyone really cared they'd know that. 

"What happened to your face?" Five asks. 

"It's nothing, really." Klaus slurs, still relying on the wall to keep him standing. His body feels heavy. 

"That doesn't look like nothing." Five mutters, taking a step closer and standing tall to get a better look at the slowly swelling mark. 

Though it feels stupid to say, something about the action reminds him of Dave. Klaus can't help but think back to the week prior to his death. Klaus had been homesick, not that it mattered much considering they were in the middle of a war and there were much bigger issues at hand. Guilt of the situation builds in the man's gut, comparing how badly he wanted to be back with his family that night to how much he'd rather be on the front line with Dave now. It stings. That sting is just enough to throw him over the edge for the night. 

"You're crying." Ben says softly, more so directing the realization at himself rather than Klaus. Five takes a small step backwards, eyebrows pinching in concern. 

"Once again," Five says, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Yes," Klaus says, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. "I mind that very much."

Five sighs, shaking his head. "Did your newly-found sobriety ego get you knocked out?" 

"No." Klaus mutters. 

"Then what the hell happened?" Five asks. 

"Luther left again!" Klaus nearly shouts, wincing at his own voice. "He left and Ben made me follow. I didn't want any trouble from him I swear." 

Ben's face holds guilt as he crouches next to Klaus. Five appears to be taken a back. "Luther did this?" He asks. 

Klaus swallows thickly. His tongue doesn't seem to be fully functional, which is very inconvenient at a time like this. He takes a deep breath. "I d'know," he mumbles. "I'm tired." 

"Stay awake a little bit longer." Ben says, trying desperately to make his words hit Klaus's ears softly. It's difficult, considering his insides are twisting with concern-filled anxiety and guilt. Not to mention he's angry. Not at Klaus, of course. But he sure as hell is angry. 

"Who punched you in the face, Klaus?" Five asks. He keeps his concern under wraps, taking in his brother's state carefully. "Was it Luther, yes or no?" 

"I don't know!" Klaus shouts. A sob shakes his body. He pulls his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. He doesn't know which part of this hurts the most. His brother's betrayal for a second time, the fact that a traumatic past event was just shoved in his face, or the stupidly apparent head injury. 

Five sighs. He keeps his eyes on his brother as he moves to sit beside him. Klaus can't tell if he's bothered by the action or not. He hates Five's concern. It's considerably annoying. Although, the company is nice. 

"Y'know, it really confuses me," Five says, glancing at Klaus's shuddering form. "I came back from the apocalypse and went through absolute hell to save the world, specifically with this family in mind. Yet, even with that said, you think I don't care about you." 

Klaus focuses the best he can on Five's words. The tears falling from his eyes make him sick. He hates every one of them. He feels weak. His body longs for sleep. Although that feels near impossible with the uncontrollable shuddering and the panic still flowing through him. Considering the concussion situation, it's safe to say Ben wouldn't be okay with him sleeping yet anyways. A yelling ghost is something Klaus absolutely does not want right now. 

"Five needs to keep talking," Ben whispers to nobody in particular, eyeing his brother. 

"You've always acted like you've felt that way. Even before I left when we were kids," Five says. "I always felt like something was going on behind closed doors. Of course, this place—The Umbrella Academy, it's a perfect example of the shitty abusive things that happen when the world isn't watching, or shall I say again, behind closed doors," He continues, pausing to swallow hesitantly. 

"But there was always something else. The way you always came to dinner later than everyone else. How we wouldn't see you at our regular training a few times a week. How distant you were from everyone else, as well as how close you were with Ben," Five says. "I've always had a feeling there was more going on between the old man and you than the rest of us were informed of." 

Klaus's body tenses at the mention of the past events, arms hugging his legs tighter. His heart pounds quick and hard in his ears and it makes the throbbing in his temple worse. It's all too much and he hates every passing second of it. 

Ben lets out a breath. He's been wanting to talk about this with his brother for a long time, though he never had the nerve to bring it up. Hurting Klaus has never been Ben's intention and he's always been too scared to talk about past events with him, knowing how sensitive some things are and always will be. 

"We don't have to discuss the past right now," Five says. "But I need you to tell me what happened tonight," He tells him. "There's clearly damage that needs to be assessed and I know you won't let anyone else do i-

Klaus's movement is quick, taking Five off guard and cutting his words short as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy. Five stays tense in his embrace for a moment before softening. His concern grows, feeling Klaus tremble. 

"I- Klaus?" Five says, voice gentle now. 

"I- I'm sorry." He says through a sloppy sob. 

"That's not your place right now," Five shakes his head, slowly wrapping his own arms around his brother. Klaus lets out something that sounds like a gasp and pulls away quickly, hand's still on Five's shoulders and eyes locking sternly with his. 

"It wasn't Luther," Klaus says. His voice is hoarse and unsteady, but it still gets the point across. "He didn't hurt me, he never would." 

Ben snickers at that, amusement flashing over his features for a moment. "For a recovering addict, you're a shit liar." 

"Not on purpose, anyway," Klaus adds softly. His eyes drift for a moment then fall closed. "I'm probably fine, Five. I wasn't hit that hard. Ben hit me before and I was fine," He stops talking, dizziness becoming overwhelming again as he drops his head to rest on Five's shoulder. 

"Ben most likely wasn't aiming to hurt you," Five states, eyebrows pinched. "This person, however, clearly was." 

He lets Klaus rest his head there for a moment, his own brain going a mile a minute. If Luther didn't do this and Klaus isn't high, then what the hell happened? Why is he so freaked out? 

"You need to tell him," Ben says. "Breathe through the dizzy spells. They'll pass." 

Klaus takes a slow, shaky breath and swallows thickly. He lifts his head slowly, looking into Five's eyes again. "H-He left and after last time Ben and I-

"What do you mean last time?" 

"I- He didn't mean to hurt me," Klaus states. Five's eyes widen. Wrong choice of words. "I- no. He didn't hurt me. He had just found out da- Reginald sent him to the moon for nothing and he ran off saying he wanted to 'be like me' or something," He explains. "Ben made me follow. Everything that happened was because he was intoxicated. If anyone understands that, it's me." 

"Did he hurt you?" 

"Not really," Klaus says. "I mean, he tried to, but-

"I thought you said he didn't."

"Well, so what if he did?" Klaus shouts. "Tons of peoples have hurt me, Five, including Reginald! You wouldn't know that, considering you never cared! You can't even blame your time traveling incident for that, either. It was happening while you were still here!" He says, eyes locked with Fives. 

"Klaus-

"Ben was the closest to family I had growing up. The rest of you didn't even bother to look into my oh-so-mysterious absence from the dinner table all those nights but Ben was always there. Ben came and got me from the mausoleum every other night. Ben is the one who helped me through the worst of the worst days," Klaus says. "Not you, not Allison, not Vanya, not Luther, not even Diego or mom. It was always Ben." 

Five lets silence linger for a moment while Klaus catches his breath then mumbles, "Mausoleum?" 

Klaus lets out a sigh that ties into a humorless laugh, feeling every ounce of the momentary strength he'd gathered leave his body. He drops his head into the palm of one hand and lets the other slap down on his lap. "He locked me in a mausoleum." Klaus whispers.

Ben grimances at the statement, glancing at Five as his eyes grow wide. He hovers his hand over Klaus's, seeing Klaus side-eye him. Ben keeps his features gentle. 

"Why the hell would he do that?" Five asks. "Was it some kind of sick punishment or something?" 

"He wanted me to conquer my fear of the dead or whatever," Klaus says, sighing. "I don't know. Ben remembers more then I do. I try my best to forget. Though, it's been considerably difficult since I've been sober." 

Five shakes his head, ripping his eyes from his brother. He was such a brat the day he left. If only he stayed a little longer. Even if it were just longe enough to set things right. If only. 

"What happened tonight then?" Five asks. 

"Oh, nothing really," He says. "Luther left 'cause he was upset about Allison and Ben and I followed. I somehow upset the bar dude and he knocked me out." 

"What did you do to upset the bar dude?" 

"Nothing," Klaus says, "He blamed me for something that wasn't my fault." 

Five's eyebrows draw together. He goes to ask but stops, seeing Klaus start to doze off. He'd have to ask in the morning. For now, he just needed to get his brother to a bed. 

"Klaus," Five says, shaking his shoulder. He jumps slightly, humming a response. "C'mon, dude, let's get you to bed." 

"Can I crash down here?" He asks, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

"Yeah, but at least let me help you to the couch." Five says, standing up. He offers Klaus his own hand, which he accepts, allowing Five to haul him to his feet. 

"Thank you, Five," Klaus mumbles, as Five helps him to the couch. "You really didn't need to help me." 

"Of course I did," Five says, plopping himself down in a chair across from the couch. "That's what brothers are for. Now sleep. We can talk more in the morning." 

Klaus says, "You need sleep too, y'know." 

"Yeah, I'll get there," Five says. "I need to think for a few."

Klaus hums a response before mumbling, "Goodnight, Five." 

"Goodnight." Five responds as his brother dozes off to sleep.


End file.
